Cartridges are assembled in clips which hold several together for handling, shipping, etc. One such arrangement is shown in FIG. 1. The problem is presented as to how to remove the clip and combine the cartridges with many more to form belted ammunition, such as is used in machine guns, for example. A declipper previously used to remove the clips from the cartridges consisted of a rubber roller that "wiped" the clips from the captive cartridges and allowed them to fall into a container. Because of its design the rubber rollers frequently wore out, causing the cartridges to jam and occasionally to explode. The declipper had no feed capability and the container of cartridges had to be carried to the linking machine where they were manually sorted and placed in the linker feed trays. A need therefore exists for a machine that will automatically declip the ammunition and feed it into the linking machine for belted ammunition in a one-step operation.